Wario (Five Nights at Wario's)
Wario is the titular main antagonist of the Five Nights at Wario's series, based off of the Five Night at Freddy's series. He is an evil spirit that wanders around at night at several different locations throughout the game and is the most recurring villain. History In 1988, Wario and Waluigi had recently opened up a small cafe called "Wario's", the two had a small budget, and things went well until the two decided to use the money they earned from the cafe to invest in building a fast food factory. However, it was difficult with just the both of them, so they hired Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. During one night, Wario stumbled upon a witch's book in the ground, which displayed a number of rituals, and Wario went through with one in order to increase the wealth of his factory, unknowingly cursing all his employees. Not long after, a man named Bruno Gate burst into the factory to search for the secret recipe, and killed all the workers there, with Wario being the last victim. He got away in time before the angry spirits of Wario and his friends possessed their corpses and started hunting for him. Rosalina saw this, and sent them through a portal back in time, creating a paradox and sending them to Wario and Waluigi's first location. Wario started working the nightshift and came into contact with the wandering spirits, eventually closing up after the paranormal events and opening WarioWare until the place burned down. He and the crew then followed the events of the first timeline, as Wario built a fast food factory and got killed by falling down some stairs and knocking out two of his teeth. Wario and his friends moved on into a heavenly place, while the cursed souls possessed their bodies and started scaring and attacking people. They eventually killed Bruno Gate and came into contact with a man named Richard McRoy. They tried to kill him, only for him to escape and suffer from nightmares created by Wario and his friends. WarioWare was eventually rebuilt, but not before Wario resurrected Bowser and Toad as zombie-like entities. He lead his crew to the building where they attacked a young man called Thomas Taylor, as Luigi possessed Richard McRoy, who had taken on the job as the phone guy. Eventually Richard was on the run from the police, forcing the gang to abandon the location. Wario's face was eventually burned off in an accident with Bowser, leaving only his bones, and lifting the curse from Bowser to return him under the factory as a lifeless corpse. Wario and the gang moved on to Richard McRoy's old childhood house, and tried to kill the house protector Edward Coleman by having Wario find and curse Yoshi and Ashley, and eventually attracting Bruno Gate (now in the Wario Man suit). He asked the spirits for forgiveness, and apologized for his actions, thus lifting the curse off of everyone and leading their spirits to a better place. However, this resulted in Richard McRoy getting shot dead by the police after Peach left his body for taking over Luigi's space. Finally, Wario and his friends were at peace, and the cycle was broken. Appearance Wario appears identical to his former self but with a few differences, his eyes are whited out and he has two sets of teeth and a few of said teeth are missing, oddly enough they appear intact when he is staring at the camera in the freezing room during his jumpscare and in the game over screen and a few minor rooms. Wario's face was revealed to have been burned off by Bowser in Five Nights at Wario's 3. Behavior Five Nights at Wario's He starts in Entrance 1, then goes through Storage, Freezing Room, and Office Exit, before attempting to go into The Office. Upon seeing him outside the door, you must immediately shut it, otherwise he'll jam the door and the lights and eventually kill you. Wario also kills the player upon running out of power. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Five Nights at Wario's 2 Wario goes through the Entry Staircase, Conference Room, Studio, and Office Entry, before attempting to go into The Office. Upon appearing in there the player must enter the Backroom and make no noise (which mean's no charging the power the power generator) failing to do these steps will likely result in a quick death, causing a game over. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Five Nights at Wario's 3 *Night 1: He starts in the Bedroom, and he crosses the Hallway, the Living Room 2 and the Kitchen. He appears on left side, if he does this the player must look to the right and don't pull up the camera. If Wario's reflection appears on the mirror above the fireplace, quickly lift up the Monitor until the heart beat slow down. *Night 2: If the player hides in the Kitchen, he becomes active. He starts in the Laundry and passes the Living Room, before entering the Kitchen. The player must add fuel if he's there to make him go away. Otherwise, he'll kill you. *Night 3: If the player hides in Living Room 2, he has a behavior similar to the first night. He appears on left side, and the player must look to the right and don't pull up the camera. Wario starts in Living Room 3, he then goes to the bottom of the Staircase, and appears on the left of the room. His CAM route is 8,7,5. **If the player hides in Bedroom 2, he starts in the Kitchen, passes Living Room 2, and the Hallway. He will kill the player once reaching Bedroom 2. If the player sees Wario on the Monitor, he must tap him as many times as he can. Doing so will send him back a room until he is off the map. **If the player hides in the Staircase, he will come from the bottom of the Staircase, the player will need to watch Living Room 2 until he leaves. Not watching him long enough or at all will result in him running through the door and up the stairs, and he'll kill the player. Wario's route while the player is on the Staircase is Bathroom, Living Room 2, and the bottom of the Staircase. *Night 4: If the player hides in the Playroom, he will enter the room if one of the music boxes is wound all the way down. The player should watch the meter below the "Wind up Music Box". Wario will appear if this bar runs out. It also doesn't matter which music box will stop playing music. He starts in the Bathroom, passes the kitchen Living Room 2 and the Hallway. *Night 5: In the Cellar, he appears on left side, and the player must look to the right. Five Nights at Wario's 4 Wario starts on Night 1. He will appear on a random channel of the television and once the player spotted him, he/she need to turn off the brightness for a little while in order for him to go away. Failing to do so will result in Wario jumpscaring the player, killing him/her. When Wario completely invades a channel he will stay much longer. Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Wario starts at Night 2, where he is the only active enemy. While he's active, he will repeat one of his paths: *His fastest path has him come from the Backdoor, then go to the Attic and then to your room. *His second path involves him coming from the Backdoor, then going to the Storage, before going to the Office and the Kitchen. He will then head to your room. In order to avoid him, you will need to take a mushroom found in the Storage to turn invisible. He is also the one who will kill you if your safety goes down to zero. Five Nights at Wario's: Remastered Wario starts at Night 1 and every night onward. In night 1, he starts at CAM 1 at 1:00AM and will move to CAM 2 next. Once at CAM 2 he has a choice to go to either CAM 1, CAM 8, Your Left Door, or CAM 6. If he is at any cameras other than CAM 2, then his next move will be back to CAM 2, except for when he is at CAM 6, where he also has the choice to go to CAM 3. At CAM 3 he will go back to CAM 6 his next turn. Gallery TitleBackdrop_1.png|Wario and Waluigi on the title screen. Output_gzSoCS.gif|Wario in the dark after the power runs out. Output_dwXC4I.gif|Wario on the screen for the prototype version of the first game. Triva *Wario's song when the power goes out is a lower pitched version of Freddy's Toreador March. Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Revenge Category:Extremists Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Category:Possessor Category:Possessors Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Necromancer Category:Nightmare Enducing Villians Category:Fearmongers Category:Telepaths Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mutated Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Titular Category:Noncorporeal Category:Video Game Villains Category:FNAF Villains Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Greedy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Category:Dark magic Category:Male Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Super Smash villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side